forgottenfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation Armageddon
Operation Armageddon was a global operation conspired by Nikolai Danilova to kill all the Christians hiding in Israel, Europe, and the United States during the events of Forgotten: Armageddon in 2019. The operation targeted key "hotspots" (various cities where the Christians hid) all over the defrauded countries. It started as a global manhunt, but instantly turned into a bloody massacre and eventually led to the Battle of Armageddon in Israel, where Nikolai made his last stand against God and His Heavenly Hosts. How it started Sometime after the Great Harlot's destruction (which is, in fact, Tokyo's downfall), Nikolai blamed the Christians for influencing God to destroy his most beloved city. He wanted a way to kill all the Christians of the world, and so, decided to launch a full-scale invasion of various countries around the world, where the Christians hid. This led to Operation Armageddon. Timeline *September 11, 2019- Launching of the September 11, 2019 Attacks *September 12, 2019- APF declares war on the United States, Russia, France, and England, the main perpetrators of the attack. *September 13, 2019- Cordis Die and the Inner Circle are formed. *September 13, 2019-APF discusses plans for invasion of America with Inner Circle. *September 14-19- Operation Iron Sword is launched and drags on for weeks. *September 20, 2019- Israeli Campaign is launched. Trivia *This is the first major operation in the series. *Most of the major battles involve either the subway, a metro station, a nuclear device, Solomon Lewis and\or a gunfight aboard a train. *This is the first operation undertaken by the Antichrist to be worldwide. *This conflict kills almost everyone (both enemy and friendly) in the series. Gallery General events Another Russian soldier.jpg The next Russian.jpg Another Russian.jpg The Russians.jpg A Hind over Prague.jpg Mig-29.jpg FREEZE!.jpg Shot.jpg Inside the parking lot of Paris.jpg In the police car.png Sewer chase.jpg Surprise!.jpg AAAAIIIEEE!.png AAH! Dead fish.jpg A Quadrotor.jpg A T-7T Tetrapod.jpg A T-8000.jpg A convoy of police.png A downed chopper.png After an earthquake.jpg Ah, great.png An AK-47.jpg An HK.jpg An RPG.jpg Angola.jpg Another beach full of dead fish.jpg Attacked.jpg Attacking LA.jpg Attacking on horseback.png Attacking the PLR in Paris.jpg Crashed Hind.png Goodbye.jpg Horseback riding.png IMG 0497.PNG IMG 0500.PNG IMG 0501.PNG IMG 0502.PNG IMG 0503.PNG IMG 0504.PNG IMG 0505.PNG IMG 0506.PNG IMG 0507.PNG IMG 5527.PNG IMG 5528.PNG IMG 5529.PNG IMG 5530.PNG IMG 5531.PNG IMG 5532.PNG LA in ruins.png I'm leaving.png The Russians.jpg Russians invade China and Japan.jpg China.png FREEZE!.jpg An SKS.jpg The US is attacked.jpg|The US suffers Knife.png|The APF, one of the main enemies in the confli The Allies Poland.png|Poland Switzerland.png|Switzerland Romania.png|Romania German flag.png|Germany Chinese flag.png|China British flag.png|United Kingdom Israeli flag.png|Israel US flag.png|United States of America Russian flag.png|Russia (currently) French flag.png|France Commanders Al-Bashir.png|Faruk Al-Bashir (K.I.A.) Another Russian.jpg|Yuri Danilova (K.I.A.) FREEZE!.jpg|Frost (Alive) Meet your archenemy.jpg|Solomon Lewis Zach Levi.jpg|Zachary Levi The enemies Japan.png|Japan Somalia.png|Somalia Saudi Arabian Flag.png|Saudi Arabia Lebanese flag.png|Lebanon Angola.png|Angola Iran.png|Iran Iraqi flag.png|Iraq Russian flag.png|Russia (formerly) Differences between Operation Armageddon events and first-person shooters\movies *During the train portions of the battle (the parts where various protagonists foil terrorist plots involving subway trains), the layout is different. *Elaborating on the above, during the scene where Henry Blackburn attempts to stop Solomon Lewis, he smashes through a window and-instead of grabbing a Beretta M9-he grabs a Beretta 92. *During the Battle of New York, Izaak Scantlan crashes the Russian sub in New York Harbor, which doesn't happen in Modern Warfare 3. *In BF3, Henry Blackburn beats Solomon to death with a brick in The Great Destroyer , but during the Israeli Campaign, Solomon is beaten to death with a rock at a beach near Bab edh-Dhra. *In the film Battleship, the drones are used by aliens, in War of the Worlds, the tripods come from Mars and in the Terminator franchise, Skynet owns the cyborgs, but the Drone Army owns all the robotic machines, both cyborgs and drones. *The PLR are a militia group with no specific goal; in Forgotten: Armageddon, they're a militia group dedicated to freeing Islam, as they think Islam is being "restricted" by Christianity. They also believe Nikolai Danilova, AKA the Beast, and Martin Fickler, AKA the False Prophet, are Allah and His prophet, Muhammad.